Tile Sets
Tile Sets are the environments in which players accomplish Missions. A tileset consists of at least 30 different tiles, which are rooms of varying sizes that can connect to other tiles to form the mission's maps. These tiles include locations like start rooms, end/extraction rooms, arena/boss rooms, hallways, defense and so on. A mission map is composed of multiple randomly-selected tiles connecting to each other in a procedurally-generated manner, ensuring a level of map layout variety between missions. Tile Sets can have environmental modifiers called Environmental Hazards that change Warframe stats or damage Warframes. These include modifiers such as sub-zero degrees (decreasing shields) and fire (damages the player and puts all enemies on alert). Some tiles feature dynamic terrain with moving cargo containers, specially made areas for parkour activities, zip lines, and randomly placed explosives. There are currently around 23 unique tilesets, each with their own theme and appearance. Each location on the Star Chart can have one or more tilesets associated with them, and some tilesets are exclusive to certain locations. 'Conclave Maps' Conclave Maps are different from a typical mission's tileset, as it does not have procedurally-generated rooms throughout matches. Instead, these are set maps that players can battle on different environments that can be set in a Corpus-occupied mountain range or in a Grineer outpost set on the overgrown jungles of Earth. There are also Lunaro arenas that started from the surface of the Moon to other places of the solar system, like a Lunaro arena set in the gas cities of Jupiter. There are currently 21 maps available in Conclave, 13 of which in both Annihilation and Team Annihilation gamemodes, 6 in Cephalon Capture, and 4 in Lunaro. Patch History ;JUPITER GAS CITY REMASTERED Put your parkour skills to the test in the the vast and viscous aura of the Remastered Jupiter Gas City tileset, featuring completely remastered graphics, tilesets and audio design in each tile. During your missions, storm your way past gas harvesters and massive reactors to expose the inner workings of a corporation overruled by the greedy obsessor, Alad V. New Vapos Corpus variants stalk the many corridors alongside those instructed to maintain the integrity of the Gas City from....intruders. Tread carefully, as some Vapos Corpus have been equipped with all new Vector Shields. But don’t stare too long into the colossal golden sky surrounding this floating empire. You might see something you wish you hadn’t. ;New Tileset: Kuva Fortress! Once you've progressed far enough in The War Within to discover The Kuva Fortress, a new region will appear on your Solar Chart! Play through and experience some of our most difficult and heavily fortified missions yet. With this set, we knew we wanted to provide an awe-inspiring entry into the world of the Grineer Queens and Kuva. This set is complete with the latest in graphics enhancements like Volumetric Lighting, and includes some of the first ever Archwing Enemy incorporation into foot missions. Don't forget to aim up, Tenno. New Music can be discovered while playing these missions, Keith Power brings us his creepiest compositions to date! *Removed a number of unnecessary ziplines in extraction rooms. ;Europa Freezes Over! *The Corpus Ice planets have been added permanently to missions in Europa! *Replaced all known Corpus consoles with Grineer consoles in Grineer levels. ;GRINEER GALLEON (NEW LOCATION SET!) *At last we can reveal the Grineer ships! *Explore vast, rusted chambers evocative of an amazing space-submarine vibe that exudes the gritty bulk of the Grineer Army! *The Grineer ships come with new vicious enemies, hell-bent on dismembering any Tenno intruders. *Lieutenant Lech Kril has been training and this already formidable Grineer boss has new tricks up his sleeve. ;OROKIN VOID (NEW SECRET LOCATION SET!) *An exciting new tile-set hidden within a dimensional fold! *Players can buy or loot Void Keys to open up exciting loot runs in the Ancient Orokin Towers. *Explore the hidden fortresses of the Ancient Orokin race! *But beware, these are dangerous places, fraught with traps and guarded by the corrupted remains of past-raiders! }} de:Umgebungen es:Escenario it:Tile Set ru:Локации __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tile Sets Category:Browse Category:Mechanics